sleepless nights
by SalemSuccess
Summary: A sacrafice and a fighter held a sacred bond.Both were binded by a single name that decided their fate,no matter how harsh or unfair the name might be.They would have no choice but to exept it.loveless,If ritsuka cant feel love.What is this feeling?


Author notes- So this is my first fan fic. If it gets good reviews ill keep writing. Ill most likely update it on the first of every mouth so please sit back read and enjoy .

P.s. other chapters will be longer.

Disclaimer- I do not own loveless or any of the characters.

3

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sleepless Nights

Chapter 1

A harmonic tune rang through-out the Bedroom, Coaxing a pair of petite feline ears to spring from the nest of dark tresses, and twitch profusely.

Ritsuka sat up, Milky white sheets falling from his upper half in vanilla cascades. His violet irises traveled past the Mess of wrinkled sheets, scanning the bed carefully, He noticed the small cell phone that lie only inches away. It began to vibrate against the bed the tune repeating it self once more, Pleading for the boy's attention.

He moved his hand to his mouth and covered it politely, as a meek yawn escaped the thin curvatures of his lips. As the yawn subsided he reached for the Cell phone, and captured it in his right hand. He immediately flipped it open pulling the small screen of the cell phone into his view. An alert flashed across the screen. "5 new messages" It read.

His other hand rose to his head, and he began to rub his temples with his thumb and index fingers. "I must have fallen asleep while talking to him again" He thought.

Of course by "Him" Ritsuka meant soubi, the beautiful blonde haired man who had met Ritsuka not to long ago. Over the time they had known each other Soubi had infact become Ritsuka's friend and Fighter as well as little ritsuka's first kiss.

He sighed, typing a message onto the small device before tossing it back onto the bed. He watched as it bounced a few times before settling dangerously close to the edge of the bed.

Turning he let his legs dangle off the side of the bed. One by one he set a foot on the floor, the floorboards creaking at the slight pressure. He stalked to the bathroom, passing through the doorway and turning his attention to the shower. He bent down and turned the knob and cold water Sprayed from the showerhead like rain, slowly heating up.

He got undressed and waited peacefully for the water to heat up, and then stepped into the shower. He smiled at how marvelous the water felt against his bare skin. He bowed his head so that the warm waves of water could rush through his dark hair, and closed his eyes. Ritsuka sleepily fought to keep his eyes open but the soothing feeling soon coaxed him into a soft sleep.

(Dream sequence)

Semei!! A young voice echoed through the dimly lit hallway.

Ritsuka pushed the sliding doors to the classroom open and stumbled in; His eyes desperately searched the room, before focusing the blurry form of his brother, semei, standing at the other end of the classroom. He was peering through the window with a bemused look, His right arm rested on the cold glass.

Ritsuka hurriedly began to walk across the room. Upon seeing his brothers gaze turn towards him as he made his way across the room, rituska stopped in his tracks. They're gazes met and after only a few seconds the violet pools of ritsuka's eyes began to tremble from the sadness he found in his brothers eyes.

Moments of awkward silence claimed the room before Ritsuka melted under the gaze. "Semei" He whispered just loud enough for him to hear. There came no response. "Sem-"Ritsuka was cut off by a sharp pain in his side. He fell to the floor and his eyes began to shut. Soubis face came into ritsuka's view. Had soubi hit him…why? Soubi's face twisted in guilt."Im sorry ritsu-kun" he whisperd.Ritsuka eyes drifted closed. His body went cold.

(End of dream sequence)

Ritsuka was forcefully withdrawn from His Nightmare by the startling feeling of ice cold water hitting his back. He sprang backwards and crossed his arms in front of his chest, shivering.

He shut off the water and pushed the Curtin away, Cringing at the cold breeze that filled the shower like an icy gale. He urgently grabbed a towel from the rack and wrapped it around himself still shaking from the temperature and occasional breeze of the room.

He Leaned His back against the wall and slid down the rough texture, taking a seat on the floor. He hugged his knees he sighed deeply, staring lifelessly at the cream colored tiles of the bathroom floor. He had had the dream so often, and each time it tore him apart. The circumstances surrounding his brother's death where so mysterious. And now there is even a theory that ritsuka's brother may still be alive. What if he came back? Would soubi be his? Would he obey any order semei made even if they were to kill?

A sigh left his lips. He slowly pushed him self up off the floor and began to dry himself, the emotion in his eyes still vacant. There were the questions that plagued ritsuka. He had to know.

He sighed again. Something he seemed to do too often. The last few month's had been uneventful Other then listening to one of kio's ramblings, Witnessing what mischief natsuo and youji had to offer, Looking at soubi's art, or going to a fair with yuiko, sensai, yayoi and the others. He wished new fighters would come to challenge him and soubi, Ritsuka hated the fighting of course, But each fight meant more information about ritsuka's brother. And ritsuka was becoming a bit restless because of his urge to learn more about his brother's death. His restlessness had been interfering with his function lately. He didn't sleep well, felt paranoid and tired. And his grades at school were beginning to slip. He paused suddenly, a look of dread crossing his facial features. "School!" He thought. Ritsuka wrapped the towel around his waist and dashed to the door. He pulled it open and looked to a digital clock that lay on the nightstand near his bed. The clock red 7:22. He had been so lost in his own mind he didn't even notice how much time he must have wasted. He was already two minuets late to class. And still was not even dressed. He would surely be scolded by sensai. Which is a horrible way to start an already bad morning.

Quickly put on boxers and a pair of androminus jeans that fit him a bit tight and brought his tail from a small hole in the seat of his jeans. Then pulled a dark brown shirt over his head and put on a thin blue jacket before combing his hair and brushing his teeth. He slipped his shoes onto his feet and grabbed his book bag resting it on his left shoulder, and hurried out his bedroom door. Closing it and shutting it softly, so not to wake his mother. He quickly ran down the stairs and out his front door locking it behind him. Ritsuka quickly ran off toward school.

He was only a few blocks away when he looked down at his watch. 7:45 it read. Ritsuka sighed inwardly. He was more then 20 minuets late to class. And for the 3rd time this week no less. He was sure to be scolded now. Being his only excuse was sleeping in. He stopped once he reached the front doors of his school and rested his hand son his knees gasping for air. Still weak from running so long.

He stood up once he got his breath back and walked through the doors making his way to his classroom. He reached the heavy door of the class room and took the handle tightly in his right hand. He slowly turned the knob trying to be as quiet as possible. The door creaked open slowly and ritsuka feared himself being detected with every inch. He didn't want to make a nuisance of himself and interrupt class so he planned to walk in quietly hoping she wouldn't notice or continue with her lecture.

His hopes were dashed once yuiko spotted him slipping past the mall opening he had made in the door. She quickly leaped from her seat and waved to ritsuka, her eyes closing in a sort of smug way. She called to ritsuka in a of sing song voice that echoed through the class room "HI Ritsku-kun!!!!"She said bouncing up and down slightly.

The class and the teacher immediately looked towards the door and witnessed a late ritsuka sneaking through the doorway. He shot yuiko an evil look. That caused her to realize her mistake and cover her mouth yelping out an "im sorry" to ritsuka. The young Sensei scowled towards ritsuka crossing her arms with mild annoyance at the out burst. "Aoyaga-kun!" She scolded tapping her foot. "Where have you been? Your 20 minuets late."

Ritsuka's feline ears fell back submissively and layed pinned to his head." Im sorry sensei I overslept." Ritsuka felt annoyed by the small amount of chuckles that fell under his classmate's breath.

His sensei's own ears twitched upon hearing his response and she let out a feminine hmph. His sensei was one of the few adults that still had they're ears. A person lost they're cat ears and tail when they had they're first intament encounter. But sensei, who was 23 years old, still bared hers." That's no excuse Ritsuka!" She replied.

Ritsuka merely bowed his head and once again repeated himself "I'm sorry sensei" He said fiddling with his thumbs.

"Don't let it happen again ritsuka" She said waving her hand, Motioning for him to take a seat.

He gratefully complied and rushed to his seat, setting his things down as he sat in the chair. He pulled a book from his back and set in on the desk. Flipping it open to a certain page he began following along while sensei read.

Yuiko leaned over only moments later and blinked curiously at ritsuka. "Why was ayaga-kun late?" She chimed in, only loud enough for the two of them to hear.

"Like I said, I slept in" He replied making sure sensei did not turn and notice them talking during class.

Yuiko nodded and tilted her head an adorable pair of feline ears twitching. "What will ritsku-kun are doing after school?" She said.

Ritsuka shrugged and turned to her. He ran a hand through his silky raven hair and thought on her question for a moment. Then simply replied "Going to soubi's I suppose"

A bright smile curved her lips upward and she nodded to ritsuka once more. "May yuiko come?" She said, her Eyes filled with hope.

"I suppose" Ritsuka said, Not appearing too interested in the conversation.

She smiled and closed her eyes. "Ok then ill walk with ritsuka after school"

A love sick yayoi Ease dropped on the conversation. "Yuiko and ritsuka are going to soubi's?" He thought to him self. Yayoi sighed "Yuiko-kun why won't you see ritsuka doesn't love you. Why can't you be with me?" Yayoi became a bit restless and turned quickly startling ritsuka as he spoke. "May yayoi come too?!?!?"

Ritsuka almost fell back in his chair with surprise. He regained his breath and peered at yayoi with a startled look. "Yes. Sure" He replied causing yayoi's eyes to light up, as he peered at ritsuka through thick glasses:" Thank you ritsuka-kun" He said turning back around.

"So it's settled" youki said." We will all walk together after school. Right?"

Ritsuka nodded "Mhm"

The bell rang and children began to pour from the school. Ritsuka yayoi and yuiko walked next to each other as they left the building. Ritsuka's heart skipped a beat as he saw a puff of smoke rise from the front gates. "Soubi" He thought. Ritsuka pulled his friends towards soubi and moments later stood in front of the blonde haired man.

Soubi looked his friends over. "Hello ritsku-kun, Hello yuiko and yayoi." He said peering through his glasses at the three children.

Ritsuka huffed slightly and scowled at soubi. "What did I tell you about smoking here" He said, a mild tone of annoyance in his voice.

Soubi blinked a few times. He threw the cigarette to the ground and crushed it under his foot

"Sorry ritsku-kun." He said.

Ritsuka and the others began to walk slowly down the street towards soubi's apartment. Soubi turned to ritsuka and smiled to him. The sun glistened off his beautiful blonde hair. And his eyes showed brightly through his glasses. Ritsuka felt butterflies in his stomach hot blush crossed his cheeks and he quickly turned away from soubi. Soubi chuckled he loved it when his little sacrifice blushed.

Yuiko's voice broke soubi's gaze from ritsuka's rosy cheeks. "We are here!" She called as they neared the door to soubi's apartment.

Soubi reached into his pocket and fumbled around for a few moments before he pulled a key from his pocket. He shoved the key into the lock and turned it slowly until he heard a faint click from the door. He pulled the key from the lock and pushed the door open.

He was met by the sight of natsuo and youji playing cards, and by the look on youji's face he was losing. Kio walked around the corner. "Soubi!!" Kio cried running towards soubi in a dramatic fashion. Soubi merely blinked and stepped aside. Kio leapt for soubi but missed and flew out the door falling onto the floor with a loud thud. He was up in a second crocodile tears running from his eyes. He pouted "Soubi…Why?" Yuiko covered her mouth and chuckled as soubi rolled his eyes and stepped into the apartment closing the door once everyone else had entered as well. "Hello soubi natsou said waving. "Welcome back" Youji mumbled waving his hand about in the air. His eyes still locked on the cards in his other hand.

Soubi nodded to them then turned to yuiko, yayoi, and ritsuka. "Make your selves at home" he said.

Pointing to the couch. "ill go make dinner" He said, before walking into the kitchen.

Youiko grinned "Soubi is such a great cook!!!" She said clapping her hands. Ritsuka only nodded with agreement. Soubi in fact was an excellent cook, and could make some of the finest Japanese food he has ever had.

Ritsuka sat on the couch and closed his eyes. It had been a long day. And he wanted to rest before dinner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So this is the end of the first chapter.short i know. but it was only to see if i should keep writing or if people did'nt like it.so if i get more then 3 good reviews ill keep writing.so please review!!!


End file.
